rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Tuksharan glossary
This is a list of terms from the classic Tuksharan language, with any modern descendants. A * aik- - to know * ainake - vulgar, uncultured * ainjje - passable, accessible * aiśi - knowing * aittäṃ - forth * aj - bone * akalje - studying, learning * ākennje - last, final * aknātsa - fool * āks- - to wake up * allek - other * amma - mother * an-, en- - not, without * ānjame - soul * añkāre - up to no good, wickedness * arance, ārinc - heart ** orci * ārtt- - to love * aśce - head * -(a)tstse - having something * auk - snake * auspa - truly, sure C * cake - river * cämpamo - able, capable * cäncare - lovely, beautiful * cimel - birth * cimelden - birthday * cok - lamp E * ekannje - a belonging * empelje, empelja - horror, terror * encuwo - iron * enśäre - heavy * epijac - memory * ersna - form * -(e)šše - -ness, state of being * etre - hero G * gaurap - important * grahanma - (S) planets I * ikäṃ - twenty * ike - place * indranīl - (S) Indra's blue, sapphire * inte - if * ipre - air * ipren - sky * ispe - near * iśca - earth, soil * iścema - brick J * japoi - land * jekwanto - wheel ** igwand * jekwo - horse ** egwo * jesar - blood ** issur * jošuwar - friendliness K * kānim- to play with * kante - hundred * kantwo - tongue, language, voice * kāp- - to desire, to crave, to want * kare - worth, rank * karse - deer * kartse - good * kātk- - to rejoice, to celebrate * kau(w)- - to destroy * kaume - earth, the world * kaum-parki - sunrise * kaum-pirko - east * kaun-japeci - sunset * kaun-kläsko - west * kaušent - murderer * kärj- to buy * kärpiye - rough, coarse * kärr- - to scold * kärtsaunje - good work, service, good job * kärwenje - stone * katso - belly * kercapo - donkey * kerccī - palace * kerkaun - flood * kläsko - west * kljaus- - to listen * kom- - from * krāso - suffering * krent - duty * ksa - some, any * kum - honour * kwarsär - vehicle * kwele - grey L * lait- - to depart, to leave * laitke - a vine * lau - far * laukannje - for a long time * laukito - stranger * lauke - far away * läšše - like, similar to * letse - hair * luwo - animal M * mācer - mother * māka - many, much * miw- - to shake, to swoon * mōta - green * mus- - to lift, to shove aside N * nai - indeed, sure * Naraka - (S) hell * nekcīye - last night, at night * neske - tribute, offering * nete - power Nj * njake - then, now * nju - nine O * okt - eight ** ośc * Om - (S) Hail (to a deity) * omotrunje - southwards * ompe - there * Om swasti astu - (S) May blessings come in all directions * oppīlän - characteristic * or - wood * orkamo - dark * orkamnje - darkness, blindness * oššale - north P * pācer - father * pāke - part, portion, share of * pākri - clear, obvious * parso - letter, message * parwe - first * päl- - to praise, to glorify * pälk- - to shine, to look, to burn * pälkamo - bright * pälkije - desert * pälsk- - to think, to consider, to ponder * pält - blade * pär- - to carry, to bear * pärk- - to ask, to question * pärmank - hope * pilta - leaf * pirko - east * piśe - five * pjāpjo - flower * po- - all * po-aiśi - all-knowing, the Buddha * prākaršik - (S) excellent * procer - brother ** proco - dude * puwar - fire ** pjor R * raddhi - (S) magic * ratre - red S * selme - fire * skijo - shadow * skwassu - haooy * soi - son * Swarga - (S) Heaven Ś * śak - ten * śamaske - child * śame - kid * śamo - boy * śan - girl * śanwašme - girlfriend * ścirje - star * śomwašmo - boyfriend * śtwer - four Sh * šäšer, šer - sister * še - one * škas - six * šukt - seven T * tankau - love * tälp- - to empty, to clear something of * tänkwaljanje - mercy * tänkwannje - lovely * tänkwassu - beloved, darling * tänkwašše - related to love * tänkwatsännje - love, affection * tärjāka - thirty * tärk- - to release, to free up, to let go, to twist * telki - offering, sacrifice * teri - way, path, lesson * tiri - path, behaviour * tkācer - sister ** tecra - sis * trai - three * tsänke - scorching * tsraši - strong * tu- - to light up * tušant - thousand * tuwe - thou * twās- - to ignite, to burn W * waim- - to know, to understand * wamer - pearl, jewel * wāšmo, wašamo - friend * wnolme - a being * wo - two * wrottse - great Trivia * (S) - Sanskrit loanword * The author intended for Tuksharan to be like Tocharian B. * An example of Tuksharan verbal conjugation in present tense: ** arttāu > orsau - I love ** arttat > orsto - thou lovest ** arttäñ > orsani/orsena - he/she loves ** arttemo > orsemu - we love ** arttacer > orsecro - you love ** artteñ > orsennja - they love * Pronunciation: ** ä - æ ** c - t͡ʃ ** dž - d͡ʒ ** j - j ** ṃ - -̃ ** ñ - ŋ ** ś - ɕ ** śc - ɕ(ː) ** š - ʃ ** w - w, ʋ before a consonant See also * Jerde System * Tukshara, Parmankjapoi Category:Glossaries Category:Lists